User blog:LexPetitxVampire/The Death of My Sister
The night was pitch black as my mother and I were out for a walk, I was unsure to as why I was walking with her, it seemed she was too quick to anger ever since I moved out with my husband. We passed people standing on their porches, peering into the deepening night. I breath wrong, I’m a terrible person. I don’t answer a call, I am shit. I’m not over the moon to talk to her, I may as well kill myself. We had just gotten into a fight, because I stuck up for my twin sister. My twin sister was expelled from high school, about ten years ago, due to her mental illness making her the target of death threats. Of course, our mother never believed that was the reason why she was expelled, because she could never raise a mentally ill child. I never quite understood why I still hung out with our mother, she’d constantly harp on the fact that she was expelled from school. She always figured the reason was because my sister is bisexual. The school was homophobic, I will admit to that, but she wouldn’t have let that slide; expulsion over being bisexual. That’s just not my sister. My mother kept tabs upon my sister via Facebook, pretty creepy huh? But she had been going on less and less, my sister told us the reason why; it wasn’t because of our mother policing her, it had to do with the bullies from high school. I believed her, they were relentless and most didn’t have lives outside of drugs and anime. I hadn’t even suspected such a fury towards another human being might exist. Our mother didn’t believe a single word she spoke and said she was doing her best to avoid their mother. I tried not to bring it up, I don’t like to fight with anyone. For the entire walk that night, we could both hear a banging sound, it was a real spine-tingling noise; my mother told me it was just some moron trying to play the drums – she had just come around to the guitar because I play the guitar, but she’d never be a fan of the drums. I got a text from my sister. Mrs. Cawthon:: 8:20:57 Fri 8/5/18 Dude, can you pick up some Tums, I’m having wicked heartburn I replied back with sure, totally. Another text from her. Mrs. Cawthon:: 8:22:33 Fri 8/5/18 Rex told me that the club was going to put a curse on me! Do you think this is it? I’m in a lot of pain! I chuckled to myself, which my mom asked what was so funny. I told her my husband couldn’t find his glasses, but was wearing them. She smiled and bought that story and I sighed. I felt bad for my twin sister, she was easily tipped into paranoia. Mrs. Cawthon:: 8:25:29 Fri 8/5/18 Kira, help me! That was the last ever text I ever got from my sister. She was found dead in her bed by her husband upon returning home from work. I gave the police all information I had, even about the club. The club was the name the group of bullies gave to themselves when going after my sister. Some cops shrugged it off, this didn’t seem like murder, and I needed not to give them false information. But a woman cop said she’d check it out. Forty-eight hours later, I received a call. In Santiago Oaks – a park close to where my sister lives – there was a tree with a doll hammered to it. Long nails stuck haphazardly from where it’s heart would be. The doll looked exactly like my sister. There was a note nailed to the tree. “Hope you enjoyed your life, you Schizo bitch!” Category:Blog posts